Ultimate Tralala
NON CANON: Tralala turns ultimate after absorbing Motu, Patlu, Godly Ghasitaram, Demi God Jhatka, Dr. Hiluluk's power and turns allmighty and immortal. As he is immortal, there is no way to defeat him neither kill him because if he gets killed, it will result whole world, galaxy, space, all planets into being destroyed. No one can really defeat him not even T3SDHMPOOM or Yxz but he can't be killed either Power and Stats Tier: Omnitier Name: Ultimate Tralala Origin: ??? Gender: Potato Age: Infinity Classification: Tralala, Ultimate Tralala, TRALALA Powers and Abilities: He can instantly kill anyone, even Gods and Immortals Attack Potency: Beyond Beyond Infinity Speed: Unknown way too fast for anyone to know how fast he is Lifting Strength: Beyond Beyond Infinity Striking Strength: Beyond Beyond Infinity Durability: Beyond Beyond Infinity Stamina: Beyond Beyond Infinity Range: Beyond Beyond Infinity Standard Equipment: Ultimate Kraole Paioso (his hammer) and Dr. Hiluluk's head Intelligence: Way too intelligent for anyone to know how intelligent he is Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Insta-Kill: Ultimate Tralala instantly kills anyone he wants to, anytime he wants to, it doesn't matter if God or Immortal. Futoshi no Hala: Ultimate Tralala absorbs opponent's power Saikyo No Mehai Ha: Ultimate Tralala makes opponent slowly lose power Krako no Epale: Ultimate Tralala uses his hammer to weaken and smash opponent with immense power Seme: Ultimate Tralala summons a wall to protect himself from attacks Ultimate Tralalalalala: Ultimate Tralala destroys the whole world and galaxy using his full power Emenei: Ultimate Tralala turns invisible for 50 seconds. Meppo: Ultimate Tralala teleports anywhere he wants to Hyper Omega Omni Blast: Ultimate Tralala shoots omnipotential blast that is Hyper Omega powerful and will kill anyone easily. Omega Destruction: Ultimate Tralala uses all of his powers expect Insta-Kill, Meppo, Futoshi No Hala, Saikyo no Mehai Ha, Emenei, Beyond Infinite and ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOO and fuse them all and then uses this attack which causes way too much destruction and damage. Beyond Infinite: Ultimate Tralala uses all of his powers at once expect Insta Kill. Ultra Blast: Ultimate Tralala blasts omnipotential sphere energy ball called Ultra Blast which causes a lot of destruction and damage to every character. ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOO: Tralala uses Krako no Epale 30 times, Hyper Omega Omni Blast twice, Krako No Epale 10 Times, Futoshi No Hala once, Ultra Blast 50 times and then Krako No Epale and finishes opponent with Omega Destruction and announcer screams "ULTRA COMBO". Others Notable Victories: Godly Ghasitaram Demi God Jhatka Motu Patlu Dr. Hiluluk Notable Losses: None although Triple 50x Super Duper Hyper Mega Primal Omega Omni Man tried to kill him, it failed Inconclusive Matches: Dr. Hiluluk Dr. Hiluluk's head is powerful and has infinity power and NOT beyond beyond infinity but infinity Hiluluk's powers are: OmniLaser which fires Omnipotential Laser Mind Control which makes opponent controlled by Ultimate Tralala and Hiluluk so they both can do whatever they want to do to opponent and can stop controlling opponent at any time Move Steal which makes Hiluluk steal opponent's moves so Ultimate Tralala can use them Category:Gods Category:Immortals